1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing with a three dimensional structure for a electronics product such as a computer, separable disc driver or stereo, and more particularly to an expandable housing convenient for the disposition, assembly and maintenance of electronics elements in the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional housing of a personal computer comprises a detachable covering, the covering has three walls surrounding at three sides and an opening. The coving is fixed outside of a frame body after all electronics elements in the computer are assembled on the frame body. And, there is another kind of computer housing that has a detachable upper board and sideboard and a frame body therein for all electronics elements to be assembled thereon. Besides, Taiwan patent No. 440,127 disclosed a computer housing with a base seat and upper cover. A plurality of elastic pins and corresponding raised pieces are disposed respectively on the seat and the upper cover, and the base seat and the upper cover are fixed together by engaging the pins with the raised pieces. Also, Taiwan patent No. 479927 disclosed a twin-doors computer housing, the first and the second sideboards are fixed at two sides of a housing frame body. The computer housings mentioned above are all assembled outside a frame body, and all electronics elements are all assembled in the housing. Therefore, it is inconvenient in assembling and repairing the electronics elements because the space in the housing is very small.
For further simplifying the structures of a computer housing and frame body, assembling easily and repairing conveniently electronics, the present invention is brought up.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a housing of an electronics product, which has an expandable structure to allow electronics elements to be assembled conveniently in the housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a housing of an electronics product, which has not only an expandable structure but also holder grooves for holding electronics elements to allow the housing to function as a frame body so as to simplify the structure of a frame body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an expandable housing for an electronics product, which has particular pivoting elements for expanding and assembling the housing conveniently.